


Cuddles

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Couch Cuddles, Depressed Spencer Reid, Doctor Who References, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Spencer Reid, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Summary/Request: “Hi how are you doing today? (I’m okay, thanks for asking!) I was wondering if requests were open and if they are could I get a Spencer Reid one shot where he comes home from a long case and just wants to spend the day cuddling with you to make up for all that he missed while he was away.”Pairing(s): Spencer Reid x Any!ReaderWarnings: Fluff, Mentions of a Case, Mentions of an Unsub, lots of feels
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Cuddles

You were a pretty easy-going person. You worked in a little coffee shop in Virginia, and you loved to read. You were in college, but you only ever took night classes so that you could keep a full-time job. You actually really liked your job, everyone who came into the little shop was either artsy or eccentric, it’s actually how you met your boyfriend Spencer. He works for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and every morning on the way to work he would stop and get some coffee. Always something with bold flavor and lots of sugar, you always said that the type of coffee someone drinks tells a lot about them. Spencer’s choice made you think he was kind, sweet, and brave when he needed to be, which you all found to be true. Normally Spencer was fairly upbeat around you, always saying cheesy things to make you laugh and spouting off facts about whatever you were talking about. However, recently he had seemed more down, more distance. At first, you were scared because you thought he was going to break up with you, but over the last few weeks, you realized there was something else going on up in his head. He wasn’t trying to push you away or make you feel unwanted, he was just dealing with something, and he wasn’t spilling on what it was. You sighed as you walked home from your night class, you wished that there was something you could do to help Spencer, but you didn’t want to force him to open up to you. You had known each other for years as acquaintances from the coffee shop, but you had only started dating a few months ago. You knew his past was heavy and so was his job, so you didn’t want to push it.

You made your way inside your little apartment, shutting the door and locking it before heading towards your bedroom. You set all of your school stuff down on the bed, you had a paper due in a few days that you should really stay up and work on, but you just felt so tired, so you convinced yourself that you should do it another night. You shook your thoughts from your head as you made your way to the bathroom to take a shower. You were about to turn on the water and get undressed when you heard the front door open. Your mind started to race as to who could have gotten in before you heard his voice, “(y/n)? Are you home?” Spencer called into the small space. You had given him a key.

You let out a sigh of relief, “Yeah I’m here,” you said as you exited the bathroom. You were about to ask him how he was and what he was doing here, but then you saw him. He looked exhausted. His eyes were heavy and dark, his skin looked paler than usual. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was going every direction.

“I’m sorry for coming over so late, I just got back from that case,” He said sounding apologetic. You knew this case had really hit him, you could tell through the few conversations you had had over the phone while he was away.

“Oh Spence,” You said as you walked over and pulled him into your arms. You buried your face in his chest and he set his chin on top of your head. One of his hands was wrapped tightly around your back, the other was on the back of your head. You could feel him shaking, “You never have to apologize for coming over here,” You said quietly.

He let out a long sigh, “I just had to see you,” He said, you felt his grip tighten, “You were this unsub’s type and I know the case was in Ohio and it’s irrational-”

You pulled back to look him in the eye, “You were worried about me?”

“I had to make sure you were okay. He took 13 victims, all I wanted to do was come here and make sure that number 14 wasn’t you,” He said, his lip trembled as those words came out of his mouth. You saw tears leaving his eyes.

“Spence…” you said as you pulled him to you again, “I’m okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, you guys got rid of that guy. He can’t get me, and I know with you here nothing is going to happen to me. Just breathe. I’m right here.”

“We worked that case for a week and a half,” He sniffled.

“I know honey, I know,” You replied quietly.

“Let me make it up to you (y/n),” He said as he pulled back from the hug.

“Spence you don’t have anything to make up for.”

“Can I stay the night? Just cuddle and talk and sleep… Just so I know you’re okay?”

You couldn’t say no to him even if you wanted to, “Of course Spencer, I think there’s a Doctor Who marathon on tonight.”

“That sounds perfect,” He said with a small smile as his tears started to dry up.

The two of you changed into more comfortable clothes and settled down on the couch. You had the day off tomorrow and no classes to attend, so you didn’t mind staying up with Spencer for a while. It was just after midnight when you curled up into Spencer’s side, smiling to yourself as you breathed in his comforting scent. Spencer wrapped his arms around you and turned his attention to the tv. You closed your eyes, tired from the day, and your breath began to even out. When Spencer thought you were asleep, he looked over at you, “I love you so much (y/n). I just wish I could say it to your face, well… when your face isn’t sleeping,” He mumbled before kissing your forehead. You stayed pretending to sleep, your heart soaring from Spencer’s words.


End file.
